Chloe's Double Crush
by Ultrawoman
Summary: THE FINAL CHAPTERS 14&15 ARE HERE! Chloe makes her choice, at last! Please R&R!
1. Caught In The Middle

DISCLAIMER : Smallville and it's characters do not belong to me......unfortunatley! Only the plot is mine.  
  
  
  
I finally got what I wanted - Clark Kent was in love with me! We had been good  
friends for years, but I had always felt like we could be much more than that.  
It took Clark a while to figure out that I was better for him than Miss Princess  
Perfect, Lana Lang, but he asked me to the Spring Formal, not her, and even though  
he disappeared for a while that night (and I'm still not sure that he told me the truth  
about where he went) I just knew it was the start of something special.  
Being friends first brought advantages - we knew each other really well, we liked  
each other and we were really close and very 'together', but knowing each other so  
well had it's downside too. We almost knew too much about each other. There  
wasn't much left to find out, no excitement or mystery. On some level, I guess I  
wished Clark had a more exciting life, that I had a more exciting life. I suppose that's  
why it all happened the way it did.  
Lex Luthor was Clark's best friend and my father's boss. To me he was just another  
guy in a suit, who paid my father and was a friend to my boyfriend, but then we got a  
little bit closer.....  
  
Clark and I were invited to Lex Luthor's mansion for dinner. He had invited Lana  
too. I guess he felt sorry for her now Whitney had gone to join the Marines. I knew it  
shouldn't bother me but no matter how much I loved and trusted Clark, I had this  
awful feeling that as soon as Lana batted her eyelids, Clark would drop me like a hot  
brick and go running after her.  
Actually, when I saw her at dinner, I felt sorry for her. Her dress was plain and pale,  
like her face. She looked expressionless and drained. Whitney's leaving hit her hard  
and then what happened in the storm...........  
She managed a small smile to greet us but I was not convinced that she was pleased  
to be there. We sat, we ate, we talked, carefully keeping the topic of conversation  
away from the dance, the storm, Whitney, anything that might be even slightly  
controversial or painful for anyone. Most of the conversation was dominated by Lex  
and Clark. I sat quietly until the end of the meal and Lana hardly spoke and hardly  
ate a thing.  
"That was great!" I smiled, putting down my dessert spoon, "Thankyou, Mr Luthor".  
"You're welcome," he smiled, "and I've told you, it's Lex".  
As he smiled, I noticed how great he looked when he did it. I'd never looked at him  
that way, I guess he didn't smile much so I had no reason to notice it, but he did have  
an incredible smile. I duly noted it and the conversation moved on. 'It was not a big  
deal, so Lex Luthor had a nice smile - so what?!' I thought to myself.  
After a few minutes we moved into a sitting room for coffee. Lana excused herself,  
to 'powder her nose,' leaving me on a large sofa between my boyfriend and the guy  
with the amazing smile.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED (if I get good reviews!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Scream If You Wanna Go Faster

A/N : So, here is the 2nd chapter. I'm not sure if anyone's reading this because I have only had one review (thanx Merrie). If I do not get reveiws I will assume no-one is reading and I will not post anymore so please review if you like the story. Thankyou.

Now on with the show!

Clark and Lex talked over my head, almost as if I wasn't there. I didn't mind. I was not paying attention to the words they were saying, more the expressions, the body language. There were similarities between them but when it came down to it, Clark was a cute kid and Lex was a gorgeous man. Neither of them seemed to notice me sitting there, quietly daydreaming. 

It was at that moment that we heard the scream.

"Lana!" Clark shouted and was out the door in seconds. "Stay here!" I heard him call to us as he left. I made to follow him anyway.

"I thought Clark told us to stay here!" Lex called to me. I turned to look at him.

"I'm sure, like me, _Lex_," I said, emphasising his name, "you do not like to follow orders!"

Without a word, his face managed to crack into another heart-stopping smile, as he followed me out of the room. 

We walked down the dark corridor in silence. 

Suddenly, a flash of lightening lit the end of the passage way, and something made a shadow on the near wall. I heard footsteps too. I was obviously scared, but my reporter's instinct made me move towards the figure anyway. Before I could, Lex grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest room. He closed the door silently behind us as the footsteps got louder and the thunder rumbled as a storm approached Smallville.

"What is going on?!" I breathed.

"I don't know," Lex whispered, "but we're probably safest staying here for a while". As the footsteps disappeared, he locked the door and came over to sit opposite me. I suddenly noticed, I was shaking, although I wasn't sure why. It was definitely colder in this room but I think the fear had something to do with it too.

I surveyed the room. It was quite small, hardly a room at all, more like a large closet, a very large closet, but I thought, 'hey, this is a mansion, the closets would be huge'.

There were shelves in the room, full of books and files, they reached high above us, me and Lex, alone. We were both perched on a shelf each, opposite each other in this dark closet-type room. He looked at me, and there was that smile again, reassuring me that we we're safe. I shivered uncontrollably again and immediately, Lex was on his feet, removing his jacket and offering it to me.

"Here," he said, "take this if your cold"

"No really, I'm fine" I lied, visibly shaking all over.

"C'mon Chloe," he urged, "I'm not going to have you die of a chill in my house," I thought about taking the jacket from him, and then he added, "that's not good for my reputation!" another smile and that was enough. I took the jacket from him and wrapped it around my freezing shoulders.

I smiled back at him and said thankyou. I could hardly believe that Lex Luthor knew how to use humour and sarcasm, usually it was me who came out with things like that. I don't think I'd ever seen him smile this much either, and why now? Weren't we in some sort of danger or trouble and he just sat there smiling at me like an idiot. Honestly, I didn't mind, he defiantly looked good when he smiled.

Suddenly, a loud noise broke the silence I was enjoying. A deafening and indescribable crashing sound. I screamed, cried and jumped all at the same time. I was terrified.

"It's okay," Lex assured me, "it's just the thunder outside". He spoke so kindly and calmly, that in seconds my panic left me. It was only as I started to breathe again and relax that I realised he was holding me. My head was on his chest and his arms held me close. He was rocking me and stroking my hair and assuring me he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I believed him and I trusted him. I don't know why. I barely knew him, but something in his voice, in the way he held me close, something made me trust him completely with everything, with my life. He seemed in no hurry to let go of me and I was certainly far from willing for him to do so.

Our moment was spoilt by another sound. This time it was not thunder, in fact it was not even loud. It was a small but significant sound. Someone or something, was moving past the door. I moved my head and looked up at Lex. I opened my mouth to speak but he placed his finger on my lips to silence me. I almost fainted when he touched my face, and believe me, I am not the fainting type (that would be Lana).

Anyway, the footsteps disappeared and Lex moved his hand away. We were still fairly close, his face a few centimetres from my own. He looked deep into my eyes and I felt so safe and reassured. I did what felt right at the time, I kissed him. At first he pulled away from me. He spoke just above a whisper.

"What about Clark?" he asked.

"Clark's not here," I breathed, "and you are"

I kissed him again and this time he didn't stop me. He kissed me back, and he wrapped his arms around my body again. He was different from Clark. I guess it's unfair to compare the two, but I did. Lex was a man, where Clark was a boy. I had never kissed Clark that way, I doubted he knew how...

A/N : So what do you think? Like it? Then review and tell me, please!!!


	3. Truth and Lies

A/N: Okay, since chapter 3 is so short I have posted chapter 4 too. Hope you enjoy both chapters.

Thanx to rainyday88, Clexian Kismet and Clowreed for the new reviews. Just to clear up a point for Clexian Kismet, the kiss at the end of Chapter 2 was Chloe/Lex not Chloe/Clark.

Anyway, on with the show............and don't forget to review, please!

Our romantic entanglement was interrupted by the return of the footsteps and a voice. We kept very still and listened, our arms still around each other.

"Chloe!" the voice called my name. "Chloe, Lex, it's okay, you can come out. Where are you?" 

It was Clark. I felt more guilty than I ever thought possible. I practically jumped out of Lex's grip and stepped as far back from him as I could. He didn't say a word, but he shot me a look that said it all.

The handle of the door began to move.

"Chloe, are you in there?" Clark called to me. I managed to find my voice and told him, yes, we were in there and that we were okay. Lex unlocked the door, still without saying a word to me or to Clark.

The door opened and Clark threw his arms around me. I faked a smile.

"Hey, how did you know we were in there?" I asked. He said, quietly, that he'd heard a noise - what had he heard? We weren't exactly _talking_ in there! I didn't ask, it didn't matter.

It was weird, the way he held me, after Lex. He held me tight but it didn't feel the same, honestly, it didn't feel as good anymore. I glanced at Lex and he seemed to flinch as he was forced to watch Clark hold me as his own. I thank God he didn't kiss me, Clark I mean, I think Lex would have died.

As Clark finally let go of me, I noticed Lana behind him.

"Hey, Lana, are you okay? Only we kind of panicked when we heard you scream!"

Lana just looked at her feet and blushed so I looked to Clark for an answer. He stifled a smile as he explained.

"There was a spider in the bathroom and it gave Lana a fright".

I tried to hide behind Clark, away from Lana's view as a fit of giggles was determined to break out of me. One look at Lex made me serious again. He looked pained, seeing me so close to Clark. He did not even smile at the 'Lana and the spider' story.

He opened his mouth to speak and I was petrified that he was going to tell Clark the truth about what had happened but he didn't. He explained that we'd hidden because we had heard footsteps and shadows and, after Lana's scream, it had worried us. As it turned out, Clark was guilty of scaring us. It as him who made the shadows and the footsteps as he came to look for us, after 'rescuing' Lana.

The mystery was over, the storm had passed and it was getting late, so Clark and I, along with a very red Miss Lang, decided it was time to leave the Luthor Mansion. The last thing I saw before I left was Lex's face, and I knew that look of pain in his eyes would stay with me forever.


	4. Dreams and Caffeine

A/N : And on to Chapter 4.....

It was Monday morning and just 36 hours since that incident at Lex's mansion. I hadn't spoken to him or Clark since, I just didn't know what to say to either of them. I hardly slept at all Saturday night and Sunday night hadn't been much better. 

By 7:30am on Monday I was in the empty halls of Smallville high. Me and the janitor were the only people around at that time of the morning. I headed straight to the Torch office. I figured sorting out the next issue of the Torch would take my mind of Clark and Lex. 

It didn't work.

I just couldn't concentrate on anything else, and with the severe lack of sleep over the weekend, trying to work was useless. I desperately tried to concentrate on the screen in front of me, but to no avail. I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up to the feeling of a hand stroking my hair and a soft kiss on the back of my neck. 

"Lex?" I stirred, before looking up into a familiar pair of eyes.

"Clark!" I jumped up in shock, almost knocking over the chair I had been sitting on.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me, softly. Like I could really tell him what was bothering me! 'Oh yeah, by the way, I kissed your best friend the other night and now I can't decide whether I like you or him better!'

"I think I must have been having a nightmare" I said, praying that he hadn't heard what I said before but he had.

"Oh, right, it's just I thought I heard you say Lex?" he said. Guilt washed over me and I felt sick. 

"Were you having a nightmare about that night at Lex's house?" he continued, not knowing he had come up with the perfect excuse for me. I nodded. I couldn't find any words. I guess nodding made it feel like a smaller lie, since it was a smaller reply than actually saying yes. But then it wasn't really a lie anyway. I was dreaming about that night at Lex's but it wasn't so much a nightmare and it certainly wasn't the kind of dream Clark thought it was.

He put his arms around me and held me tight. It should have made me feel better, it used to, but right then, all I could think of was how different it felt when Lex held me. The bell rang for class and forced the hug to end, I wasn't sorry. The closer I was to Clark the guiltier I felt. I knew I had to sort all this out but I didn't know how. I didn't even know how I felt!

Clark and I walked uncomfortably hand in hand down the corridor. At least I was uncomfortable, Clark was fine. He had no idea what was going on in my head, and that was the start of a very trying day.

By the time the school day ended I was glad to escape. I went straight to the Talon and luckily, Clark had to go straight home from school to help his Dad on the farm so I was safe in the knowledge that I could be alone with my, somewhat scrambled, thoughts. I could just sit quietly, drink myself stupid on caffeine packed drinks and try to make sense of mess I called my life.

I was half way through my third cup of extra strong coffee inside an hour, and busy trying to weigh up the pros and cons of the men in my life when a voice broke my train of thought.

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

"Lex!" I half yelled, stunned to see him, and a little too high on caffeine to have complete self-control. He hovered over me, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Uh, no, please, sit" I stammered. He sat opposite me and did the worse thing he could possibly do, without knowing it. He smiled at me. Something gave way inside of me and I felt faint. It was so not like me to feel like that. I don't think I'd ever felt like that before, not even when Clark smiled at me and he was really special to me. 

There was defiantly something about Lex that had an effect on me, I just didn't know what it was, or why it had taken so long to see it. Part of me wished I'd never seen it, because without meaning to I felt like I was cheating on Clark just by feeling the way I felt around Lex, but another part of me was glad I felt this way because, honestly, it felt pretty good!

Anyway, he smiled, I smiled and then my brain wen t into panic mode - what was I going to say to him?! My common sense kicked in just in time and told me to act as normal as possible.

"So, how are you?"

"Fine," he replied, simply.

"Good" I said quickly, before silence fell again and my panic returned. All I wanted to do was to be in his arms, to kiss him, to...

"Chloe,..."

I almost fell of my chair when he said my name.

"...can we go somewhere a little more private..." - private? Had he read my mind?!

"...to talk" - obviously not! 'But hey, maybe I could talk him round to my way of thinking' I thought, before I realised I didn't even know what I was thinking! I went anyway.

We walked out to his car and he opened the door for me, like the perfect gentleman, then we set off to the Luthor Mansion, where it had all started...

A/N: Don't forget to review - reviews are important - I need reviews!


	5. Moving Closer

A/N : So, here is the next installment and it's geting interesting - well I think so anyway. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. 

Thanx to wheezerchick for the constant support, thanx also to rainyday88, purfectchild, Sammy and NeeterDilly. Reviews are v. important and you have all been v.kind .

Now, on with the show - Enjoy!

__

Chloe's POV

He hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that" he said. I just smiled and looked away.

We were in Lex's office and had been for almost half an hour, most of which he had spent on the phone to some business acquaintance. Part of me was glad Lex had invited me here, another part wanted to just run away, from Lex, from his house, from the way I felt, the whole situation.....

I opened my mouth to speak as the phone rang into life again. He picked it up and began another in-depth conversation. I decided just to make my move and get out. As I stood up, he covered the mouth piece of the receiver and looked up at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"You're obviously busy" I said quietly, "so I thought I'd leave you alone".

I was surprised to see him hang up the phone without a word, and stand up to face me.

"I don't want to be alone anymore" he said sincerely, before striding over to the wall and pulling the phone wire from it's socket.

"I thought your business was important to you" I began, "Unplugging the phone won't help run a company!" I tried to lighten the mood but he stood staring at me so seriously, I'll admit I would have been scared, but this was Lex, I knew I was safe with him.

"My business used to be the most important thing to me. I buried myself in school and then work after my mother died" he said quietly.

"So what changed?" I asked (as if I didn't know!)

"I fell in love!" he said sincerely. 'Okay, that wasn't quite what I was expecting!' I thought to myself, almost unable to breathe now. Lex was not the sort of person to voice his feelings and I had no idea he was _in love_ with me! Okay, I figured he liked me but love! Big step!

I had no idea what to say to him and I was relieved when he broke the awkward silence for me.

"Chloe, please tell me you feel the same"

I'd never seen Lex Luthor this vulnerable, but then this was not just Lex Luthor, this was Lex Luthor _in love_ and not just in love, he was in love _with me_. I tried to answer him.

"I, I feel..." I couldn't find words for what I felt. All I knew was that I wanted to hold him, kiss him, let him know that everything was going to be all right. He just stood staring at me, waiting for a response. I walked over to him, put my arms around him and kissed him just as madly as I wanted to. He responded to what I started and it was even better than I'd remembered. Was it because I'd fallen for him? Was I in love?

We were so involved in each other that neither of us heard the door open or Lex's visitor enter the room.

"Oh, sorry Lex!" I heard a familiar voice say. We parted at the sound of the voice and turned to see the owner of it - Clark.

A/N : I know it's kind of a cliffhanger but I have posted Chapters 5 _& 6_ at the same time so you don't have to wait for what happens next, go now......and please review!


	6. Lashing Out

A/N : Starts right from where Chapter 5 left off! Hope you like it!

__

Chloe's POV

__

I walked over to him, put my arms around him and kissed him just as madly as I wanted to. He responded to what I started and it was even better than I'd remembered. Was it because I'd fallen for him? Was I in love?

We were so involved in each other that neither of us heard the door open or Lex's visitor enter the room.

"Oh, sorry Lex!" I heard a familiar voice say. We parted at the sound of the voice and turned to see the owner of it - Clark.

A range of emotions flashed across his face as he realised what was going on. I looked to Lex for an idea of what to do next. He looked blankly back at me. I looked back to Clark, he looked so hurt. For a moment I thought he might just break down to tears. I blamed myself, quite rightly. I opened my mouth to speak, to apologise, but no words came out.

"Clark, I'm sorry" I heard Lex say for me. As he spoke I watched Clarks expression change. What had been pure hurt became pure anger. He had a strange and dangerous look in his eyes that kind of scared me. He was glaring a Lex and I knew violence was inevitable.

"Look Clark, I know this is rough on you, but if you just listen to what I have to say..." Lex tried to be as reasonable as possible, but Clark was mad, madder than I'd ever seen him before, and he started coming at Lex in a rage. I put myself between them, in a moment or sheer bravery or stupidity, I'm not sure which.

"Chloe, move!" Clark ordered me, but I refused. How ever mad he got, I knew Clark would not and could not physically hurt me, even though I had no doubt that I had hurt him in the most awful way imaginable.

"Clark, this is not all down to Lex, it's my fault too!" I said, tears starting to form in my eyes.

He turned to look at me now, his expression changing back to hurt again. My words seem to have the strangest effect. Whatever Lex said made Clark more and more angry, but I could stop his madness with just a few words of my own. I could see his eyes glaze with tears as he spoke.

"I thought we could be happy," he said, "I thought we _were _happy_" _his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I know" I replied, as water cascaded from my eyes, "and we were happy, but I don't know, I just..." I couldn't carry on. I had know idea what to say to him and even if I had, a fresh bout of tears took my breath away and stopped all speech immediately.

If Lex had have kept still and quiet, I think maybe we'd have been okay, but I knew seeing me in this state was tearing him apart. He put his hand on my shoulder, as a way to comfort me and stop my tears but all it did was cause a Clarks mood to change, and not for the better.

Clark seemed to have been calming down, but seeing Lex's hand on my shoulder brought back his anger twice as fast as it had left him.

I don't think I will ever understand quite how he did it, I guess it was a mixture of anger, adrenaline and the fact that he caught Lex off-guard, but with one punch to the face, Clark managed to deposit Lex on the opposite side of the room.

I am not a squeamish person, I never have been, but seeing the blood pouring from the head of one I care so much for made me feel sick.

I ran to Lex's side and he was still conscious. I glanced at Clark and wondered how he could have done such a thing. The look on his face told me he had not planned quite such a violent attack, maybe he was even sorry. I turned my attention back to Lex, just as he pulled himself up and began speaking to me softly.

"Chloe, I want you to get out of here"

"Why?" I cried, "I don't want to leave you like this!"

"I'm fine he assured me and I promise I will call you as soon as this is sorted out"

I believed him and I trusted him but I wasn't quite so sure I trusted Clark right now. In this mood he seemed capable of anything. But Lex obviously knew what he was doing so I agreed to go.

"Be careful!" I said as I stood up to leave.

"I will" he replied and then moving his mouth close to my ear he whispered, "Remember, I love you"

I didn't say it back, although I was pretty sure I felt it. I just smiled and took one last look at Clark before I left.

Clark had told me that he loved me before, I had said it back and I had meant it too. I saw then that it was different. The love I had felt for Clark was the love of a friend mixed with a silly high school girls crush.

I guess that's how it had started with Lex, but it was much more than that now. I had fallen in love, hopelessly and eternally with Lex Luthor. 

A/N : I have one thing to say - Please Review! (and I will add more ASAP!)


	7. Brotherly Love

A/N : Gotta start by saying thanx for all the great reviews! Thanx to purfectchild, wheezerchick, NeeterDilly, Lrnd, Kristin, rainyday88 and Sammy (also Sammy, please keep reading, it's called Chloe's DOUBLE crush for a reason, and the fun's not over yet)

Anyway, on with the show - here's Chapter 7 and we've changed to Lex's POV for this one. Hope you all like it! 

Disclaimer : None of the characters are mine (unfortunately)

Lex's POV

It was unnatural for a Luthor to feel love or guilt, I knew that, but at that moment I felt the purest form imaginable of both those emotions.

Chloe Sullivan had stolen my heart and I wasn't sorry. My head told me it was wrong - she was too young, I was her father's employer, she's Clark's girlfriend - but it felt so right, just being with her. To hold her, to kiss her, I'd never felt like that before. I was truly in love.

And guilt? Yes, I felt that too. I couldn't believe it when I saw Clark there. He'd seen Chloe and I kissing each other, there was no turning back Chloe tried explain, we both tried to be reasonable but Clark angry. I know he had every right to be. His fist hit me with the force of thousand men's anger. I guess it was just rage, betrayal, adrenaline and a million other confused feelings inside him, that made his punch so strong.

I told Chloe to leave. I know Clark would never hurt her, that wasn't my concern, in fact I was almost certain he wouldn't hit me again, but I needed Chloe to leave. With her there I had no chance of sorting this out.

Fortunately, she did as I asked and I couldn't help telling her that I loved her. She didn't say it back, possibly because of Clark, but I know she felt it. Her eyes told me and her kiss had before. I was almost completely certain she felt the same.

Once Clark and I were alone I began the near impossible task of explaining what had happened.

"Clark, this isn't easy for anyone, and especially you, but you have to know we didn't plan this" I said.

"How long's it been going on, Lex?" he asked. H didn't seem angry anymore, just hurt that his two friends had betrayed him.

"Well, just today really well, I guess Saturday," I stumbled on my words. There was no one day that I could pinpoint when I could say I fell in love with the young reporter and I doubt she could give a time when she decided she liked me more than just a friend but it was definitely Saturday when 'things' started to 'happen'.

"When we were here?" Clark looked less than surprised, "When you were in the closet room?"

I nodded.

"Look Clark, this isn't just me messing around with some girl. Chloe is special to me, more special than anyone else I have ever met but I willing top give her up if it means I can keep my friendship with you" I said it, I'm still not sure that I meant it, but I said it. How can you choose between the love of your life and your best friend who has been like the sibling you never had?

Clark seemed to believe what I said.

"You don't have to do that" he said, quietly. "If you and Chloe are happy, I guess I should try to be happy for you, besides you can't help who you fall in love with. I couldn't control who I fell for, so I guess I can't blame you for doing the same thing I did"

This is where a thought struck me.

"Clark, when you fell in love, you fell for Lana not Chloe, so what changed?"

It was a risky question, especially since it implied he didn't love Chloe at all, but I had to try to make him see.

He looked thoughtfully at me before he answered. 

"I did, I did fall for Lana first but she had Whitney and Chloe liked me so we gave it a shot..." he trailed off and I think that's when he got the message. We both knew he loved Chloe but he was not _'in love_' with her, not like I was. He was 'in love' with Lana and he always would be. To Clark, Chloe was second best, but she came first with me, that was the difference.

Clark loved Lana and now Whitney was out of the picture, and Chloe had got over her crush, Clark was free to tell Lana the truth without fear of hurting anyone else.

I'll admit I was pretty surprised when Clark came over and hugged me. I hugged back and asked him what it was for.

"For being a good brother to me and for being perfect for Chloe" he smiled. It was a weird feeling to be called someone's brother, and even more strange to be called a good one, but it was a good weird feeling. Plus, he thought I was good for Chloe, I just hoped other people would see it the same way, but I was pretty sure they wouldn't. I think Clark must have realised the blood on my face was getting on him, because he started backing up and apologising. 

"Hey, I've had worse injuries" I lied, he really had hit me hard and by now, I had a killer of a headache, but I covered pain well, I'd done it all my life, one way or another.

"Now go call on Chloe" I told him, I knew she'd want to hear what he had to say and I also knew that I would have time to call her and calm her down before he got there.

"She's gonna kill me for what I did to you!" Clark laughed as he left. I smiled, knowing he was right. - she would be mad!

When he'd gone just two thoughts stuck in my mind - other than 'ouch, my head hurts' - and these thoughts weren't good. 

Could Chloe let Clark go to Lana? 

and 

Did Chloe really love me?

A/N : Hope you enjoyed that and now you can go read chapter 8 cos I am so kind I have posted two at once, again!

(Don't forget to review!)


	8. Relationships

A/N : Back to Chloe's POV for Chapter 8.

Disclaimer : No, still not mine! __

Chloe's POV

I was glad Lex had called me and warned me Clark was going to come and see me. It gave me time to calm down and prepare what I was going to say. I was glad to hear that Lex had managed to talk some sense into Clark, make him see that he and I were not meant to ne together but maybe me and Lex were. 

I knew, as I hung up the phone from Lex, that I had less than half an hour before Clark would show up. I tried to think of soething sensible to say, something like an apology or explaination but it seems Lex had akready done all that. He told me he'd explained that we wanted to be together and that neither of us menat to hurt anyone. It was the truyth and Clark had excepted it, but I still felt guilty, like I'd betrayed him.

Whatever happened next, mine an Clarks' relatonship would never be the same again, I knew that. For years we had been best friends, then I'd tarted to get crush on him. I thought I was in love with him, but I was wrong, I even managed to convince him he was in love with me, but it was too late. Within two weeks of our first date, I had experienced real love, I'd fallen for Lex. Now I thought, maybe Clark had realsied he wasnt in love with me either, it was better that way, it made me feel a little better, bt not much.

I heard a knocking sound and came out of my thoughts to see Clark tapping on the window. I opened the door and let hi in, in silence. He smiled at me, but all I could do was apologise.

"Clark, I really am sorry, I just..."

"It's okay, I understand. Lex expalined it to me and I realised that although we love each other we were never in love, were we?"

I shook my head. Tears ran down my face, I don't know why. I guess it was releof that the lies were over and that Clark had forgiven me but it might have been something else too. I'd wanted Clark for so long and when I finally got him, I let him go, it seemed ridiculous really, but I did love Lex.

"I wanted to tell you," Clark started to speak again, "I'm going to go and see Lana next. It's about time she knew how I felt"

I smiled. Now I had Lex, why shouldn't Clark have Lana. It was perfect. Except for Whitney, but joining the Marines was bound to change him, he might not even want Lana anymore and long distance relationships were complicated enough anyway. 

"Do you mind?" he asked. I fought back more tears, still unsure why I cared so much about whether Clark asked out Lana or not.

"No, of course not, I'm going out to, to see Lex" I said, quietly. He was smiling now.

"You wanna walk together"

"No!" I said too quickly and abruptly. I couldn't be around Clark for a while, I needed to be on my own or with Lex, but not with Clark, not now.

"No" I repeated, more subtly this time, "You go, I'm gonna be a few minutes" I managed a smile, and so did Clark.

"Okay, I'm gonna go then" he sighed.

"Okay, I'll see you later" I called as he left.

I did love Lex, but part of me ached at the thought of Clark and Lana, together. There was only one thing I wanted to do.

I cleaned myself up, fixed my make-up, and did something with my hair, then I left for the Luthor mansion.

When I got there, I was surprised at how calm I was considering what I was about to do. The doorman let me in and took me to Lex's office. As I came in, he was standing by the window, looking out over the town. He turned as he heard me enter.

"Chloe, I didn't know you were coming. Did you talk to Clark?" The wound on his head did not look as bad now, in fact now he had been cleaned up, you'd hardly know Lex had been on the receiving end of Clarks fist at all.

"Yes, Lex, I've seen Clark, but that's not why I'm here. There's something I need to say..."

A/N : Ha ha! How mean am I leaving a cliffhanger like that! Don't worry, chapter 9 isn't far away - watch this space - don't forget, if you review I might post chapter 9 quicker!!!


	9. Endless Love ???

A/N : This is a shortish chapter, but it sorts out Chapter 8's cliffhanger and gives both Chloe's and Lex's views. Hope you enjoy it!

Thanx to bluestreak, iluvlexandchloe, Lauren, Robyn, Finley and E.N. Sodapop, for the great reviews. I love reviews - so please everyone, keep reviewing!!! 

Now on with the story...

Disclaimer : I still do not own these characters 

Chloe's POV

As I came in, Lex was standing by the window, looking out over the town. He turned as he heard me enter.

"Chloe, I didn't know you were coming. Did you talk to Clark?" The wound on his head did not look as bad now, in fact now he had been cleaned up, you'd hardly know Lex had been on the receiving end of Clarks fist at all.

"Yes, Lex, I've seen Clark, but that's not why I'm here. There's something I need to say...I love you. Don't ask me when I realised it, because I don't know myself, but I do know that I love you, truly" I actually laughed as I said it.

"What?" Lex asked, with a similar smirk to mine, "I hope that wasn't a joke"

"No" I assured him, "I'm serious, I just realised how stupid that sounded when it came out of my mouth, and it sounded so sensible in my head!"

Lex smiled that smile that had first drawn my attention to him. It was the smile that lit up his whole face, his true smile that showed true happiness and love. He walked over to me and kissed me softly.

"It might not have been the sensible thing to say, but if it was the truthful thing to say, it doesn't matter" he whispered. I smiled.

"I meant every word" I promised him and he kissed me again.

I knew he loved me and I knew I loved him, but even then, at that moment the main thought in my mind was, 'I wonder what's happening with Clark and Lana?' 

__

Lex's POV of the same events

Although I had thought that Chloe loved me (if I'm honest, it was more a hope than a true belief) I was still shocked when she said it, shocked in a good way, obviously, over-joyed in fact. Since my mother died, I had hardly ever heard those three special words addressed to me - I love you. My father was not the type to go around spilling out his emotions all over the place, especially not to me, his son. I had been no better, not since I lost my mother, but I knew Chloe would change that. 

She made me feel so different, so alive and so in love. Her loving me was all I needed. I knew that I could change and be a better man, so long as I had Chloe at my side. There were similarities between us and differences too. We had the same zest for life and good instincts too. We both had an energy that we found best when we were together, and yet we were so different too. My family was obviously richer than hers, I was her father's boss after all and we had been brought up in completely different social circles, but it didn't matter. I knew we would be perfect together. I was more sure of that than anything else. 'Nothing is going to get in the way of the love between me and my Chloe' I thought as I kissed her, but not everything went as smoothly as I planned.

A/N : Don't stop moving, keep going cos Chapter 10 is here too........(and don't forget to review!)


	10. Intuition

A/N : And here's the tenth chap.

Disclaimer : Guess what? Yes, that's right - they're still not mine!

Chloe's POV

I knew what school was going to be like before I even got there. Clark and Lana were at last a couple and the sickly sweetness of the whole affair made me wanna puke. No, I wasn't jealous of Lana, let's face it, if I wanted Clark I would still have him, but all this lovey-dovey stuff makes me nauseous. 

The only decent conversation I got at school was with Pete, who told me how Clark had gone to the Talon (straight from my house, I guess) and confessed his undying love for Lana. This is when Little Miss Pom-Poms finally let the whole 'being there for Whitney' thing go and actually admitted she liked Clark too - at last! I think I was the only one who could see it. Clark was oblivious, evidently or he wouldn't have given up on the fairytale and gone out with me, his second best girl. Pete didn't see it either and he's usually pretty quick on the up-take. I guess it must have been female intuition along with the fact that liking Clark was the one thing Lana and I had in common. 

Anyway, after school I went straight to Lex's mansion, desperate to avoid the Clark and Lana tongue-fest that seemed to be an all day event! I needed someone to notice me for a change, yes, I admit I was feeling left out but not because I was jealous and because I wanted Clark, I just wanted someone for me. That's the only thing that completely sucked about being with Lex - not being able to be with him. At school it was like all these little couples stuck together like glue so they kind of became one entity. There was Clark-and-Lana, and Pete-and-Erica, but it was only out of school that there could be a Chloe-and-Lex and even then being seen in public was a little risky. I knew my Dad would flip when he found out I'd dropped the farm boy and started going out with the millionaire's son who just happened to be his boss! Luckily when this all started he was out of town, giving me a few days to think of a way of telling him. Clark obviously knew about us and therefore, by default, Lana knew too. I had a hell of a time explaining it to Pete, as his hate for anyone named Luthor seems to over-ride any other thoughts, feelings and emotions he might normally. But I eventually convinced him that Lex made me happy and he just said;

"Well maybe Lex isn't as bad as his father" which I think was his way of accepting my new boyfriend. 

So, from Lex's we went to the Talon. He'd had a hard day too, although he admitted he hadn't done an awful lot of work.

"Why not?" I asked him

"My mind was kind of pre-occupied" he told me, as he leant over and kissed me.

"I know what you mean" I replied as he moved away again.

We both needed caffeine and seeing as Lex owned the Talon it seemed like the perfect place to go. Unfortunately the dreaded Clark-and-Lana were there, still swapping saliva and fawning over each other. Don't get me wrong, love is a wonderful thing and there is nothing wrong with displaying your affection, even in public, but there are limits and these guys were going way above and beyond them!

"Hey, Clark!" I called, in an attempt to tear him away from the wondrous Miss Lang.

"Hey Chloe! Hi Lex!" he called back, then he turned his attention back to his newly acquired girlfriend. He was sitting on a stool by the counter and between fetching and carrying trays, Lana leant on said counter, sometimes talking to him, mostly kissing him. Lex suggested we go and join them and, like a sucker, I agreed to it. 

It was pretty cool actually, watching Clark's gaze move over to me when he noticed Lex's arm around me. I'm not saying he was jealous, but it was probably just as weird for him to see me with my new guy as it was for me to see him with his new gal. 

Between the four of us, we managed a half-decent conversation without anyone crying, yelling or hitting each other and that was quite an achievement, given the events of the last few days.

But there was something in the make of my mind that bothered me. This little voice that would not quit. It was like something was telling me to worry, to stay on my guard. I didn't know what I was meant to be concern me but evidently something was. 

Something was going to happen, I just knew it and, unfortunately I didn't think it was going to be something good.

A/N : Don't forget to review cos I love reviews - they are very important for a fanfic writer (esp. when this is their first Smallville fanfic!)


	11. Force Of Habit

A/N : Just the one chapter on this update, so maybe I'll be really kind and put 3 up next time. I wanted to put just the one up this time cos I am mean and this chapter has a good cliffhanger-type ending!

Thanx to Lrnd, NeeterDilly, Merrie and purfectchild for the latest reviews. Please keep 'em coming everyone!

Now on with the story...

Disclaimer : Unsurprisingly, there still not my characters!

Chloe's POV

Wednesday morning, torch office, second cup of copy, first article for the new issue of the Torch. The day had started out pretty normally really. The night before had been fun, Lex and me and Clark and Lana actually had fun together, just hanging out at the Talon. It was weird at first but we settled into the new situation and found we could all have fun together. In fact by the end of the evening I wasn't even bothered when Clark and Lana kissed goodbye... well not really anyway. I don't know why I always want more than I've got. I had Clark, I wanted Lex, I got Lex and now seeing Clark and Lana together was driving me crazy. But I just kept telling myself that it wasn't jealousy, it was just them - Clark and Lana, they were too fairytale-y and soppy about it, so childish. I congratulated myself on my own more grown-up relationship with Lex. We were in love but in an orderly fashion, there was nothing wrong with that.

Anyway, Wednesday was a pretty normal day until lunch time. I headed back to the Torch office, sandwiches and coffee in my hand, to spend some time on the next issue. Pete and Clark came with me to keep me company, since Lana and Erica were pre-booked, and me and my reporting career was always a good source of entertainment when your first choice was unavailable - I was used to that.

So we were just sitting around, me at my computer, Clark at the desk next to me and Pete by the window. It was a normal lunch hour, well, that was until Pete decided to leave. He suddenly remembered he was supposed to do something, I didn't hear what he said, I was concentrating on what I was writing, and he disappeared, yelling something about seeing us later as he went.

Then there were two, me and Clark, which was fine. I was busy, he was busy, I did not feel at all nervous being alone with him anymore and we were fine, until...

"Oh, printers out of black ink!"

So I got up and headed for the supply cupboard, went inside, turned on the light and looked around for the ink cartridges. I remember thinking, 'God, this place needs reorganising! It's a mess!' I had my back to the door and I physically jumped when I heard it close behind me with a thud. I turned to see Clark standing behind me.

"Clark, what's going on?" I asked, with a confused smile.

He smiled back at me, with this weird look in his eyes that I had seen before. It was the look he had reserved for Lana until the Spring Formal when I was the one he professed to like. 'Surely, he shouldn't be looking at me like that?' I thought, 'He shouldn't be thinking of me in that way, not now'

"Chloe, I need to talk to you" he told me. I let out this stupid girly giggle.

"In a closet?" I asked. He didn't laugh, he wasn't even smiling now, he look really serious. It was almost scary. He didn't answer my question so I carried on.

"Clark, what is going on here?" I barely got the sentence out before he kissed me. It was strange, even though I knew it was wrong, I didn't want to stop him. I remember thinking this kissing in closets thing was becoming a habit. That's when I thought of Lex. I was betraying him, just like I'd betrayed Clark, what was wrong with me? And yet, through all these thoughts, I continued to kiss Clark. It was like my brain and my lips were in conflict!

When I finally managed to gain some control and pull away from him, I got the shock of my life.

"What is it with you and closets, Chloe?"

I turned to see a man framed by the, now open, door. I gaped at him. I couldn't believe this was happening again. I had been caught by Clark kissing Lex before and now I had been caught kissing Clark, by Lex.

My love life was turning into a nightmare!

A/N : Please keep reviewing so I know you're all enjoying this! What do you think happens next? Well, you'll find out soon...


	12. Making The Choice

A/N : Okay, here is chapter 12, followed by chapter 13. I know I said I'd try and get three chapters up this time but I changed my mind, okay?!

Thanx to purfectchild, Merrie and Kristin for the latest reviews and to evryone else please REVIEW! (Sorry, was that a little loud!)

Anyway on with the story...

Disclaimer : Nope, I do not own any Smallville characters 

Chloe's POV

"Lex, this isn't what it looks like?!" I said quickly, pushing past Clark and out of the closet.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like," Lex continued, "You and Clark were looking for something in the closet, right?"

I couldn't believe he hadn't seen anything, 'but if he had surely he wouldn't be this calm, would he?' I turned the thought over in my mind as Clark looked on. I prayed he'd say nothing as I started to speak.

"Oh, okay, then it is what it looks like...Lex, what are you doing here?" I tried to smile. For a second I couldn't breathe as he looked between me, Clark, and the closet we had recently vacated.

"Well, I thought you'd be working hard on the Torch and I know how much you like your coffee so I brought this for you" he explained, handing me a cup of my favourite liquid caffeine fix. I smiled, thanked him and gave him a peck on the cheek, before glancing at Clark - big mistake. He looked a little upset and a lot pale. 

"I have to go" he said, hurriedly picking up his bag and leaving.

"Was it something I said?" Lex joked, I forced a laugh and hugged him. In my mind I asked myself 'What is going on around here?'

That night I made excuses not to see anyone. I seriously needed some alone time, some thinking time. I just couldn't make sense of my own life! I know weird things happen in Smallville, but this was different. It seemed the storm three weeks back had had more effect on people than I thought.

Before the Spring Formal, I had spent years trying to get Clark to notice me and he in turn spent his time trying to attract the attention of the one he desired - namely Lana. No-one wanted to attract my attention, or if they did, I never noticed. Then all of a sudden Clark starts to like em, he realises Lana's a no-go and he starts to like me. So then comes the storm, I fall for Lex, Clark falls for Lana again, Lana falls for Clark, I feel weird about it for some unknown reason and then Clark likes me again!!! What is up with the universe?! What can't it be simple?! Why can't two people just like each other and get together and let that be an end to it?! It didn't really matter what the answers were to any of these questions, there was just one question that needed an answer. Did I want Lex or Clark? Honest answer, no idea, but apparently I had a chance with both, right now. I knew however that if I left my decision too long, I would not have a chance with either of them, especially if Lex or Lana found out what happened in the Torch's closet that afternoon.

Then I had an idea. The pros and cons of the men in my life. This is gonna sound so sad, but I actually made a list. I had this huge piece of paper with Clark and Lex written at the top and then underneath I listed all their good and bad points. I had a hard time with the bad points and a lot of fun with the good ones, but it didn't make any difference. They were both equally cute, smart, funny, gorgeous - it became obvious that this was not the way to choose.

My second idea was better. Which ever one I chose I would have to break the bad news to the other. So what would I say? I planned a whole speech I could give Clark but however hard I tried I felt nauseous just thinking about breaking up with Lex - I couldn't do it. It showed me something. I was in love with Lex. Truly, madly, deeply and hopelessly. 

Now all I had to do was tell Clark. 

A/N : This way to Chapter 13 -----------


	13. Eavesdropping

A/N : Apologies in advance for the sort-of-cliffhanger at the end of this chapter (keeps you reading though, doesn't it?!)

Disclaimer : Mine? Yeah right!

__

Chloe's POV

No-one was in at the Kent's house, but I guessed Clark would be in the barn somewhere. I wandered in and was half way up the stairs when I heard voices.

"Hey Lex, what's up?" Clark spoke first, then I heard Lex's voice.

"I need talk to you" he didn't sound happy. I stayed on the stairs, crouching down now. There was no way I was going to walk in on that conversation, I had too bad of a feeling about it, but I wanted to at least hear it so I knew what was going on.

"Okay, sit down" I heard Clark say, then some silence. I hardly dared to breathe. Lex spoke next.

"Clark, do you love Lana?"

"That's a weird question - you know I do, I've liked her and loved her for a long time"

"You said you loved Chloe"

"I do, but I'm not in love with her, I thought I was once, but I realised what I was feeling wasn't real. Why do you want to know all this?"

Another silence, I dreaded what Lex was going to say. I made a guess as to what this 

conversation was about and, unfortunately I found out that I had guessed right.

"I saw you at the Torch, I saw you and Chloe, together"

I seriously thought I was going to throw up. I couldn't understand why he was confronting Clark and not talking to me about it, although part of me was glad I didn't have to talk to him about it. I continued to listen.

"Oh, what exactly did you see?"

"Does it matter Clark? You have to learn to make up your mind who you want to be with or someone's going to get hurt, badly!"

"I don't want to hurt you Lex..."

"I wasn't talking about me..." the tone of Lex's voice changed, "You are gonna find yourself getting hurt if you don't leave my Chloe alone"

CRASH!

My foot slipped from under me and I clattered down the four steps I had previously climbed. My cover was blown and at the worst possible moment. I wanted to get up and run but the pain shocked me into staying still. I heard a voice call to me.

"Chloe, is that you? Are you okay?"

I turned to see Clark coming down the stairs and Lex followed as soon as he heard Clark say my name.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" 

I blushed and kind of giggled for a second. 'Had Lex just called me sweetheart?' I thought 'he must have it bad for me' and I decided that was a good thing since I had come here to break it off with Clark completely and commit myself to Lex, but what I'd just heard bothered me.

"I'm fine!" I lied, "I just tripped on my way up the stairs!" I lied again, pulling myself up.

"What are you doing here, Lex?" I asked like I didn't know.

"Just came to say hi to Clark, you?" he asked.

I thought for a second. Surely now I knew that he knew about the kiss I was safe to come clean. But to tell Clark I had chosen Lex over him in front of Lex would hurt him even more. I was confusing even myself. So for the sake of my sanity I told yet another lie.

"Oh, the same, just dropped by to say hi and then I was coming to see you" 'Well,' I told myself, 'it was only half a lie.

Lex smiled and I relaxed, he seemed to believe me. Clark looked between Lex and me and then said he had chores to do. He disappeared out of the barn, leaving Lex and I alone.

"So," Lex began, "just you and me then"

I smiled and answered him truthfully.

"That's just how I wanted it!"

I don't know whether he believed me or not, in fact I was starting to wonder myself if it was still true after the conversation I had heard. If Lex was willing to 'hurt' Clark just so he would leave me alone, doesn't that make him a bit more dangerous than even I bargained for?

'Why does life have to be so complicated?' I asked myself as I climbed into Lex's car with him. I had finally made my decision, and I had decided on Lex and then life throws something else at me. For a nano-second I wished I was unloved and unnoticed again, just like I had been a few short weeks ago, but as weird and complicated as the situation was, I guess I liked having two guys fighting for me, as long as the fighting didn't get out of hand...

A/N : And now, please review! And watch this space for the final two chapters - coming to a fanfic site near you in the next couple of days!


	14. Fighting and Reconciling

A/N : Okay, I know this story has been a little confusing but I've had positive feedback so I'm guessing you lot must like being confused!!! Ha ha!

Thanx for the latest reviews;

to purfectchild - glad you're enjoying the story 

to Merrie - sorry for the confusion, but it keeps you reading, doesn't it?! 

to Lrnd - sorry if it's getting a bit much for you but here are the last two chapters and you will finally see who Chloe chooses and how it all ends up

to Kristin - thanx for the encouragement, hope you like the way this story turns out

Okay, that's everything I need to say. Thankyou to all my reviewers (of all chapters), your support means a lot. 

Anyway, here is the penultimate chapter.......

Disclaimer : My characters? As if!

__

Chloe's POV

Well, the fighting didn't get too out of hand but it continued, only not just between Lex and Clark...

When we got to Lex's I wondered if I should mention what had happened with Clark. 'Should I confess that I kissed Clark or confess that I know he knows or...' my mind was full of questions that only I could answer, but I baffled myself! 

I told myself to be calm and sensible, I was a reporter after all, I just had to treat this like a reporters interview and everything would be fine.

"So, Lex, what have you been up to today?" I asked, as calmly as I could.

"Made a few deals, fired a few idiots and visited my extremely gorgeous girlfriend" he replied, coming towards me. I knew he planned to kiss me but I couldn't allow that. My head was enough of a mess already. If he kissed me, I knew there would be a complete meltdown of rational thoughts and it was important for me to sort this out first. I steered past him and walked over to the window. I gazed out at the view but continued to talk to him.

"Then later you visited Clark" I stated the obvious, just to see how he reacted.

"That's right" he said simply.

"What were you guys talking about?" I ventured, hoping he would tell me the truth so I could forgive him and this whole thing would be over with.

"Y'know, guy stuff"

Guy stuff?! I knew what that meant. Guy stuff is sport and girls, so technically he wasn't lying, he had been discussing a girl with Clark - me!

"That means girls then, anyone in particular?"

"This is beginning to sound dangerously like an interview, Miss Sullivan" he emphasised my name and not in a nice way. I turned to look at him.

"What's going on? What's with the interrogation?" he looked really mad and he was getting kind of loud. 'Why is he mad at me?' I thought, 'I'm the one who should be mad, he just threatened my best friend!' On the other hand I had to remember that I had kissed his best friend and that was the reason for the threats. I got mad anyway and that's when it all came out.

"This is not an interrogation, I was just asking! And if it was an interrogation could you really blame me?! I'm only trying to get the truth out of you and stop you lying to me!"

"Me, lying?!" he yelled at me. I felt sick but I kept going. It was like I couldn't stop myself.

"Yes, you! You saw me kissing Clark and you didn't say anything - then you threatened Clark about it!"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. I'd just admitted that I'd kissed Clark and that I'd lied too and furthermore, that I had listened in on Lex's conversation with Clark. Lex stared at me. I knew he was mad but so was I. We'd both done things wrong and I kind of hoped we could just forgive each other and call it quits. I did still love him and I wanted him to forgive me, but I still wondered how he could threaten Clark the way he did. They were supposed to be best friends. 

Lex still stood staring, not saying a word. I was calmer now, so I began again.

"Lex, I'm sorry about what happened with Clark, it was a mistake and I should have come clean when it happened. I'm also sorry that I eavesdropped on you and Clark but there's one thing I have to know whether we are going to stay together or not, why did you threaten to hurt Clark?"

I swear I saw tears forming in his eyes as I spoke. I never thought I'd see the day when Lex Luthor cried, especially over something I had said or done, but it looked as though that may have been the day.

"Chloe, I accept your apology and I forgive you, I'd have forgiven you anyway. I love you and it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way, I will always love you and there is nothing and no-one that can change that"

I suddenly realised I was crying. I wasn't sure whether it was sadness or joy that made the tears fall but they were definitely falling.

"And Clark?" I managed to say, barely above a whisper.

"I told you, nothing is going to stop me loving you, not even Clark" By now, he Lex was crying too. I remember thinking how pathetic we must have looked. Standing a few feet apart, staring at each other, both with tears running down our cheeks. I sniffed and spoke again, forcing my voice to have some kind of volume.

"Lex, I know you love me and I love you, believe me, I don't think I've ever loved anyone this much, not even Clark, but you have to control your temper, or this is never going to work out..." I fresh bout of tears stopped me saying anymore.

"I'm sorry" was all Lex could say. He walked over and put his arms around me. I hugged him tight and we both continued to cry, now more tears of joy than sadness.

After a few minutes, I pulled away.

"There's something I have to go and do now" I told Lex, who had also stopped crying now.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I have to go and tell Clark what I went to tell him before. That I love you and that I only want him as a friend"

Lex nodded.

"Okay, are you going now?" he asked me.

"No, we're going now!" I smiled, "I want you to apologise to him" I said with a little more confidence than I actually felt. He smiled at me and agreed it was I good idea.

"I'd do anything for you, Chloe" I kissed him on the lips and he held me tight, just like the first time we'd 'got together'. We parted and he left the room to go and fetch the car to take us to the Kent Farm. 

I was incredibly happy, but I was still worried. What was going to happen when we saw Clark? Would he be angry, sad, shocked, upset. I didn't know but I was about to find out. 

A/N : On to Chapter 15 if you want to find out too........


	15. The Truth

A/N : Finally, the last chapter.........

Disclaimer : For the last time (on this fic) they're not my characters!

Chloe's POV

"Hey, Chloe" Clark smiled and called to me as I came up the steps in the barn, but his expression changed when he saw Lex behind me.

"Lex" he said flatly.

"Clark, Lex has something to say to you and so do I" I managed to form the sentence without stopping or crying, I actually impressed myself with that.

"Actually, I have something I wanted to say to both of you..." Clark began, but I interrupted him.

"Please, let us go first" I said quickly, desperate to say all I wanted to before I lost my nerve. "Clark, your my best friend and I love you very much but I'm not in love with you, I'm not sure what it was I was feeling but it wasn't that kind of love. With Lex, I feel different, and I know I'm in love this time. I'm sorry if I led you on or if I hurt you but I..." That was it, I started crying again. Lex put his arm around me, but I told him I was okay.

"Really, I'm fine" I lied, still crying too much for it to look like I was telling a truth.

Clark looked pained at the sight of my tears but he didn't come anywhere near me, I guess because of what Lex had said to him before. He didn't move, he didn't speak.

"Clark, I want to apologise for my behaviour, but I love Chloe and I guess I went a little crazy" Lex tried smiling and his friend and Clark actually smiled back at us. I'd never felt so relieved in my life.

"It's okay Lex" he finally spoke, "If it was the other way around I probably would have done worse " Lex only laughed.

"It was once and you did" he said, pointing to the mark on his head that Clark had caused less than a week ago.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Clark said, honestly.

"Enough with the apologies!" I yelled, with mock annoyance. I'd finally managed to stop crying like an idiot and I was sick of hearing the word 'sorry'!

"Okay, Chloe, breathe!" Clark joked, before turning serious again. "I still have that thing I needed to tell you"

I motioned to Lex and we both sat down, I had this awful feeling it was going to be something awful.

"Okay, go on" I told him.

"Well, it's about what happened at the Torch..."

"Clark, can't we just let that go" Lex asked, but apparently not!

"No, this is important. I guess it was just weird seeing you with someone else and I stated to think maybe I didn't want Lana after all, that maybe I really did want Chloe..."

I half closed my eyes and prayed he was not about to say he was in love with me or something. After the past week I don't think I could take it. Fortunately, that wasn't' what he had in mind.

"But, after we kissed, I realised what I'd done was wrong. I loved Lana and I knew you two were happy and I guess I was just confused for a while there"

"Your not the only one" I admitted, but ever the reporter I had a question. "But Clark, if you knew right after you kissed me that you wanted Lana and not me, why didn't you say so sooner?"

Clark looked at Lex and blushed slightly - now I really was worried!

"I was going to come and tell you, when Lex showed up here. When he told me he'd seen us together I was about to explain when he started threatening to hurt me!"

Now Lex blushed, I don't think he could quite believe how ridiculous he'd been.

"Then there was a noise" Clark continued "and we found you on the stairs. By that time I'd lost my nerve"

I smiled. Finally, the whole thing was sorted out. It was now that Lana chose to show up at the barn.

"Are you having a party?" she asked as she came up the steps and saw us all.

"Not exactly" I told her, causing laughter amongst Lex, Clark and myself. Poor Miss Lang looked confused. I had no reason to hate her anymore and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, being the one that got left out of the joke. However, I did not feel bad enough to explain it all to her. I simply said that we should be going (referring to Lex and I) and we left the other two lover-birds alone.

Finally, my double crush had become a single love. I had know idea then, but in just a few years time Clark and Lana would be married, and not long after that I would become Mrs Chloe Sullivan-Luthor.

A/N : So, did you like that? As usual, please review! And look out for my new fic 'Whirlwind Romances' (what might happen after the episode 'Tempest) which I will post soon!


End file.
